This application relates to a door lock that utilizes either a mechanical key, or a biometric sensor to identify an authorized user, and wherein the biometric sensor is positioned to be between a shield on the door lock and the door, such that the sensor is protected.
Door locks are utilized to allow selective entry into a building. As is well known, door locks have traditionally included a mechanical key that moves a plurality of mechanical members to allow lock structure to turn and unlock a door. One known type of door lock is a deadbolt, wherein a key turns a rotating shaft to in turn actuate a deadbolt mechanism and either lock or unlock a door.
More recently, biometric sensors have been incorporated into doors. A biometric sensor is essentially a sensor that is able to identify an individual user based upon some trait of the user. Known types of biometric sensors use fingerprint recognition software, voice recognition software, etc. While biometric sensors have been proposed for use in door locks, they have typically been mounted into an outer facing surface of the door lock. A sensor on this surface would be unprotected, and subject to damage. In addition, a sensor in the outwardly facing surface would present aesthetic challenges to a designer of the door lock.